The present invention relates to a roll and more particularly to a roll having low volume resistivity for electroplating.
Hitherto, as a roll having low volume resistivity for electroplating, some corrosion resistant steels such as those defined in the Japanese Industrial Standard under the classifications "JIS-SCS14", "JIS-SUS316", etc. have been used, but these corrosion resistant steels are inferior in resistivity to corrosion due to electric current flowing therethrough and to erosion by acidic solutions, etc. as well as in wear resistance. Therefore, a remarkable surface roughening occurs on the roll surface so that the roll is required to be ground within a relatively short period of time, e.g. every one week, in order to continue to be usable.